Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of containers, such as cans.
Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers that require unitization. Flexible plastic ring carriers are one such conventional container carrier.
Flexible plastic ring carriers having a plurality of container receiving apertures that each engage a corresponding container may be used to unitize groups of four, six, eight, twelve or other suitable groups of containers into a convenient multipackage. Plastic ring carriers may also be used to array a plurality of containers into a tray or similar package for distributors. In such a manner, a plurality of containers that are intended for individual sale may be easily and inexpensively arrayed and then removed for sale.
The present invention is intended to enable a simple, inexpensive and effective solution for single can unitization and then distribution.